fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Resort/Resort
Though many people and famous faces think Cartoon Network Resort is just the run-of-the-mill five-star hotel, many people are immediately shocked by the density and many entertaining locations and areas that rival the amusement of most theme parks, and there's always some sort of new area being talked about or rumored to be under construction to lure even more major guests of any age; with familiar faces from past shows that aired on CN (but no longer do) and several special guests showing up for various reasons, the Cartoon Network Resort is a veritable paradise/getaway from the daily routine of the big city. (More Coming Soon) The Cartoon Network Resort is one of the biggest and most well-known in the world, so the road leading up to it is no less grandiose; though Cartoon Paradise Avenue, as it was named, starts off of a countryside road from nearby suburbs of Cartoon City, with a bus stop nearby for the people to use if they don't have access to a car, from that bus stop is the actual Paradise Avenue, lined with trees and woodlands on both sides that slowly become more tenuous as the Avatar reaches the resort until they meet at the Resort Gate where people pass security; after that, it's just a short road to the Parking Lot, where the Resort truly begins. Though it's only a smaller part of the much bigger area, the Resort Hotel is the fist thing visitors and new employees will see of the greater area; the Hotel is a 12 floor resort with a penthouse to die for, and 3 different pools outside for the 3 different audiences of the resort - but all this luxury and technological comfort comes at a very steep price (range), so Resort-goers have the option to stay elsewhere on the grounds if need be. Not too far down the path from the Resort Hotel, the Resort Plaza is a veritable source of entertainment for people day and night in the Resort or those who want to change their attire; several essential stops for the Avatar are here within the plaza, including the Go-Kart and Gear Shops, Daphne's Styling Salon for those who want a different hairstyle, and Samurai Jack's Combat Dojo will teach people the important arts of self-defense - or educate those who want to know the basics of a new weapon. It's rumored that there's a secret entrance to the Resort's very heart lying somewhere beneath an area in the plaza, but as far as anyone knows, it's a secret to everybody. When you gotta eat, you gotta eat - that's the foundation of words on which Restaurant Mile was built; though only 5 eateries line this boardwalk, there are plans to add plenty more, including areas of the boardwalk that remain under construction to add more choices to the resort's guests. Each place has its own appeal and food selections, as well as a staff of familiar faces manning the stations; and there's a restaurant for every type of hungry patron, no matter the taste and preference. A resort that rivals the world's finest needs a lot of maintenance, power, water and security to run at the efficient level it needs to, which is why the Network Nexus, the Cartoon Network Resort's very heart and soul, was the very first part of the Resort constructed, built in a cave system beneath the resort that reached even the sea; the Nexus runs the resort on entirely clean energy from a variety of methods, whether that be incinerating trash or burning special fuel blocks from trash ash and seawater minerals. Water is filtered in a large treatment plant, for both seawater and sewage so that water will flow to every corner of the resort; couple that with a high-tech state-of-the-art Security Grid and the Resort's very own high-speed Internet Server, and the Nexus lives up to the reputation of being the lifeblood of the entire resort. For those who hate the technology-laden part of the resort, the cabins in the Silent Forest provide a quiet and relaxing getaway from the hustle and bustle of the big city and modern civilization (meaning Dexter wouldn't be caught dead out here), and the nature trails and wildlife offer so much for those who simply want to relax and get away from their worries; Silent Forest's cabins and facilities used to be part of a summer camp, and just like one, it comes with plenty of ghost stories and secrets surrounding it. For those not fond of the heat and the sunshine that summer provides, Snowslope Mountain is great for those who feel like bundling up and doing some winter weather sports; though you have to take a Sky Tram from the Silent Forest, Snowslope Mountain allows for all kinds of frozen fun, including skiing, snowboarding and sledding - there's even a battlefield made for snowball fights. Like all mountains, Snowslope Mountain has some unreachable areas that few have dared to tread for fear of falling, avalanches or even sightings of Yetis in and among the blizzard-blinded heights; but for those who make it to the summit, they would have an unobstructed view of the entire resort - should they be capable of making it up that far. Every oceanside resort has one: a big luxurious beach that attracts over a hundred thousand tourists each day, regardless of season or weather; and the Cartoon Cartoon Beach is no exception - comfy cabanas for those who want to spend nights by the beach, an umbrella row where people can set up the beach chairs and coolers for daytime fun, the Volleyball Court for those who want a healthy round of beach fun, and even a boat rental for those who want to go to the nearby island chain. Though it's mainly owed up to conspiracy theories, there's rumored to be a long-lost, super-sized sand castle underneath the beach, with a secret treasure hidden somewhere within it... Where there's a beach lined with sand and tourists, that usually means an ocean isn't very far from it and the beaches at the Cartoon Network Resort are no exception; but the Gulf of Animation is not an everyday beachside ocean - typically most beaches don't have a colorful coral reef, a supposedly haunted shipwreck, a dropoff overlooking the open ocean, and an underwater ruin lost from an ancient civilization, but the Gulf does. People can't really see them, though, unless they use some kind of scuba gear or something that helps them stay underwater for long periods of time. This chain of islands is one of the more remote parts of the resort, but it's also one of the favorite spots for those who love the more tropical side of the world; the Archipelago has a village for those who visit from the resort, where the Darwin Alumni and the Albonquatines will greet any tourists who come to see the main island. But there are areas of the chain where few dare tread - Mount Pyrotemix is an active volcano that leaks more than a poorly glued strainer, Crab's Cove is home to some really unfriendly crustaceans, and nobody who's ever set foot on the shores of Skull Island ever comes back to talk about it; hostile? Yes. Potentially dangerous? Yes. Possibly full of rewards and dangerously hard-to-reach treasures? Yes! Category:Cartoon Network Resort Category:Locations Category:Darth Phazon